


The Article

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first paragraph he found odd, but rather the second one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Article

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that I saw on a writing website inspired me to write this. The prompt was about how someone saw a book or article written about them.  
> Be honest.

"What's in the paper today?" Dan inquired as he walked into the lounge, noticing how Phil, Chris, and PJ were trying as hard as they could to not laugh. They had invited Chris and PJ to help with a secret project, to which they happily agreed to help.  
Newspaper was one of the things they needed for the project, and Phil had decided to read the newspaper they had received that morning before it was used. A certain article had him on the verge of tears due to laughing so hard, and Chris and PJ had decided to look at the article due to this. They were also amused by the article, and it was about a minute later that Dan had entered the lounge.  
PJ then answered, "There's an article that we think you'd really like." He then handed the newspaper to Dan.  
Dan took the newspaper from PJ's hands and began to read it. The title of the article was a quote from one of his videos, the quote being, "Come for the accent, stay for the existential crisis." Once he started reading the first paragraph, his inference was made true; the article was about him.  
It wasn't the first paragraph that he found odd, but rather the second one. "With his ebony haired heterosexual life partner, Phil Lester, the two Brits are slowly taking over the universe," Dan read out loud. There were several questions he had about the sentence, but the first one he asked was, "Why didn't they just say best friend?"  
This caused laughter from the other three, and Phil then replied, "I don't really know why. We're not married."  
"You two argue over who has to answer the door to greet the postman, along with whether or not you were looking at vacuums. You two are very much married," Chris interjected, causing a chuckle from PJ.  
Dan decided to return the topic back to the article by asking, "And why does everyone say Phil had ebony hair? Why don't they just say he has black hair?"  
"They might think that saying he has black hair would sound boring," PJ thought out loud.  
Chris then pointed out, "If you think the second paragraph's strange, the third paragraph talks about how great the writer thinks your legs are."  
"Really?" Dan cried, and he couldn't help but join in when the other three started laughing again. He then decided to see if Chris was telling the truth, and as it turned out, he was.  
"He walks around with legs more magical than Jack's beanstalk, yet they both make people feel--" instead of reading the end of the sentence out loud, Dan cried, " _What_?!"  
"Now do you see why we thought you'd really like it?" Phil asked as Dan quickly placed the newspaper on the coffee table.  
"Phil, I don't think you and I have the same definition for 'like' in this case," Dan replied, causing a chuckle from Phil.  
"You still enjoyed it, right?" Chris inquired.  
"I kind of did, yes," Dan admitted, and he walked out of the lounge. However, he came back into the lounge and grabbed the newspaper. "I kind of want to see what the rest of the article's like," he stated as he officially walked out of the lounge.  
"And now he's probably going to get distracted and not help us," Phil muttered.  
After a moment, PJ whispered, "Married," causing both him and Chris to laugh. Phil couldn't help but smile at that, and the three of them began working on the project.


End file.
